


Better Than A Blessing

by fractalficlets (fractalgeometry)



Series: Hugtober 2020 [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Comfort, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), During Canon, Hugs, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalgeometry/pseuds/fractalficlets
Summary: Aziraphale has a laundry list of things to do, and they’re all piling on top of each other. Crowley is willing to help with the list, but first he’s going to give Aziraphale a much-needed hug.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Hugtober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952887
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	Better Than A Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t sure what I was going to write today, but I sat down and this came to mind. It turned into one of my favorite ones yet, I think (though I’m pretty happy with all of these shorts so far).

“I have eight blessings to bestow, in six different parts of the city and two outside of London entirely, and I have a report to write, not to mention the government requested sale logs from the bookshop, so I have to take those down in person, and-”

“You need a hug,” Crowley said, before he could stop himself. 

Aziraphale broke off his anxious ramble mid-sentence and stared at Crowley. “I- what?”

He seemed genuinely confused, which gave Crowley the courage to repeat himself, instead of backtracking and pretending he hadn’t said anything.

Aziraphale continued to stare in apparent befuddlement. 

Crowley sighed. “Yes, yes, I’ll help out with the blessings or proofread your report or something, of course, but first you need to calm down and I think a hug would help.” He stepped a little closer.

Aziraphale hesitated. “Are you sure?”

“Pretty sure,” Crowley said honestly. “You trust me, right?”

It was a bit of a risk, that question, especially asked when Aziraphale was worrying about things Heaven had set him on, but Aziraphale nodded almost immediately. Like he had hardly had to think about it.

Crowley opened his arms. 

Aziraphale took one step closer, then two more, quickly, settling against Crowley’s chest and laying his arms lightly around Crowley’s lower back. Crowley closed his own, squeezing Aziraphale’s shoulders gently. Aziraphale sighed softly and nestled closer. 

They stayed like that for half a minute, forty-five seconds, a minute. Then Aziraphale let go and stepped back a little, out of Crowley’s hold. Crowley let his arms fall back to his sides.

Aziraphale smiled, just a little. “Thank you,” he said quietly.

“Any time,” Crowley said, and meant it.


End file.
